


Sunset

by cherrygoldlove



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Duty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/pseuds/cherrygoldlove
Summary: The sun was setting over the tall trees in the horizon, it's warm rays lightening up that beloved face, making the green eyes shine like emeralds, dimming how sunken and unhealthy the white the cheeks were.





	Sunset

The sun was setting over the tall trees in the horizon, it's warm rays lightening up that beloved face, making the green eyes shine like emeralds, dimming how sunken and unhealthy the white the cheeks were.

Q has always spent too much time in his department, too many hours deep in the bowels of MI6’s bunkers. Too many days and nights away from Bond.

And now the time they still had left was running out like quicksilver out of a broken container.

Damn the sun now too.

Nothing made you realise how quickly time was passing than watching the setting sun's rays disappear, be replaced by a deep shadow on your lover's face.

As Q was becoming enveloped in the shadows, some part of Bond was painfully, acutely sure, it was the last time he was seeing that beloved face, that this time, he won't be coming back. 

Q was standing all stiff and poised, hands tightly clutched in front of his chest. Doing his best to seem professional, to not reach out for James, hold him, stop him.

And then the last ray of sun caught on Q's cheek, making the tears twinkle like diamonds before turning into shadowy ash.

With a quick nod, James turned around and started to walk. His steps brisk and fast, least he let himself waver, stop and turn and grab hold of Q and stay. Just stay. The world be damned.

But he didn't. And when a month later, blood on his breath and chest feeling too full and hollow at the same time, when his vision turned dark at the edges as he watched the sunset he wasn't sure it was the right decision he made. And he saw him, again, standing perfectly still in the shadows of the sinking sun. Be it a fidget of his imagination, a call of his heart, but it soothed him none the least in those last moments before darkness set in. 

His last breath had the taste of Bergamot and a name on it.


End file.
